


I won't shiver, I won't shake (I'm made of stone, I don't break)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Nyx gets discharged from the hospital, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after some stern warnings from his doctor lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Nyx is discharged from the hospital the very next day, after receiving stern directions from his attending physician to take it easy for the next few days.
Relationships: Libertus Ostium & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	I won't shiver, I won't shake (I'm made of stone, I don't break)

**I won't shiver, I won't shake (I'm made of stone, I don't break)**

* * *

Nyx is discharged from the hospital the very next day, after receiving stern directions from his attending physician to take it easy for the next few days.

"No strenuous activity of any kind," she says warningly, brandishing her clipboard in a way that's vaguely threatening. "No fighting, no training, no _heroics_."

Libertus, who had come by to pick him up and drive him back to his apartment, snickers under his breath before hastily turning it into a cough when Nyx shoots a glare over at him.

"I understand," he tells the doctor, then quickly signs the discharge paperwork before she can change her mind about cutting him loose. "Come on, Lib, let's get going."

Libertus trails after him as they head down the hallway towards the elevator, still chuckling under his breath. "No heroics," he repeats. "It's like she doesn't even know you at all."

"Shut _up_ ," Nyx growls, shoving at his friend's shoulder as a smile breaks out across his face. "It's not like I'm at the center of things _all_ the time."

"I hate to break it to you, buddy," Libertus responds with a shit-eating grin, "but you kind of are." He holds up a hand and starts counting on his fingers. "There was that time you exposed Drautos as Glauca, that time you _killed_ Glauca after he broke out of prison, that time you got _adopted into the royal family_ -Crowe still laughs about that on a regular basis, by the way-, that time you rescued Princess Lunafreya, that time you tripped over the _High Chancellor of Niflheim_ while on a standard mission...oh, and let's not forget the most recent bit where you helped purge the evil daemon-creating Scourge from that same Chancellor. And that's not even counting all the shit you told us about from that other timeline," he adds, "the one where we all died."

"We didn't _all_ die," Nyx grumbles. "As far as I know, _you_ made it out alive."

Libertus rolls his eyes. "Not the point I was trying to make there, hero. What I'm saying is that you are, whether you like it or not, usually dead center when shit goes down. It's like you're a magnet for trouble or something."

"Or something," Nyx acknowledges with a sigh, because it's annoying as hell but Libertus _has_ got a point. And sure, part of it is probably that Nyx has a tendency to pick fights whenever he sees something that doesn't sit well with his moral code (the two times he'd yelled at the Lucii stand out in particular), but he thinks it's an indisputable fact at this point that he's also probably very unlucky.

Of course, it's also possible that he's got it backwards and it's luck that's kept him alive this long, luck and sheer stubbornness; it's difficult to say, really.

He doesn't really want to dwell on that right now, though, so he shakes his head to dispel those thoughts, turning his mind to more pressing matters. "How are things back at headquarters?" he asks a few moments later, as they're cruising through the mid-afternoon traffic towards the Galahdian part of town.

"Eh, good enough," Libertus responds with a shrug. "Crowe's terrorizing the new recruits and Pelna's making sure all the mission reports get filed on time."

"Same as always, then," Nyx says, pleased. Then, as he's running over the current assignments in his head, "What about Gertrude's team, have we heard from them? They're due back from the frontlines tomorrow."

Libertus gives a thoughtful hum as he flicks on the blinker for a right turn, expression serious. "Well, She had a scheduled check-in yesterday, and from what I heard a couple of her guys got banged up a little but there were no serious causalities; unless something goes horribly wrong, they're on schedule to arrive back in Insomnia before sundown tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds good," Nyx says, carefully burying the thread of worry that's niggling at the back of his mind because his Glaives are exceptionally well-trained and he doesn't _need_ to worry, dammit.

(He wouldn't admit it even under threat of torture, but he's recently discovered that somewhere along the way he's developed a tendency to worry over everything and everyone and every single what-if that crosses his mind, even when the worry is unfounded and possibly borders on paranoia; he suspects it's a holdover from the whole traveled-through-time-to-avert-a-terrible-future thing, from how waking up after his own death had left him feeling like he was the only person who could fix things because he was the only one who _knew_ how wrong it all was.

He's gotten _slightly_ better at not worrying constantly about _everything_ , partly thanks to the fact that Cor, Libertus, and Crowe all know the full story of The Future That Could Have Been (and even Regis knows a little of it, information he's gleaned from Nyx's various slip-ups over the past few months, although Nyx has yet to tell his king the entire messy tale) but old habits die hard and he can't quite seem to shake that feeling of responsibility.)

Libertus, being more astute than most people would give him credit for, seems to pick up on everything Nyx isn't saying. "Want me to have Pelna follow up with Gertrude tomorrow morning," he asks now, tone completely free of judgment, "just to be sure everything's okay?"

Nyx heaves a sigh. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it," he admits, because his Glaives _are_ well-trained but they are _his Glaives_ and he wants to makes sure that he's doing everything eh can to make sure they make it home in one piece; it's not a guarantee, especially during wartime, but he's going to do his best anyway. "Let me know if something comes up," he adds. "And not just for Gertrude's team, either. If any of our people on the frontlines need an assist, let me know right away, alright?"

"Why, so you can rush to the rescue?" Libertus's tone is fond and lightly teasing as they pull into parking spot just outside of Nyx's apartment building. "I'm pretty sure that goes against your doctor's orders, buddy."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Nyx grumbles, flipping him off as he gets out of the car and then grumbling some more when all he gets in response is uproarious laughter. "Just call me if something goes wrong, okay?"

Libertus gives him a salute that's half-mocking and half-sincere. "Yes sir, Commander, sir!"

Nyx flips him off again with more emphasis, grinning all the while, then heads up to his apartment for some well-earned rest and relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that drabble! I might end up posting one more time today, just because I'm *really* excited to see what everyone thinks of #34, which is up next. ;D Also, just wanted to clarify now (in case anyone was wondering) Gertrude (the Glaive original character I created a few drabbles ago) is going to making a return appearance in the near future, but you guys don't need to worry about her turning into a romantic interest or anything like that; she's only coming back because I needed a named Glaive that wasn't Lib, Crowe, or Pelna for an upcoming plot point and using Gertrude was easier than creating yet another entirely new character. :P (I mean, in hindsight, I probably could've just used Tredd Furia or something, but it's too late for that now lol).


End file.
